Cooking Up a Storm
by SeaWeedHead14
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Arakita begins his 3rd year at a new school and finds his cooking teacher to be very interesting. [Unrequited ShinkaiToudou] [Cursing ensues] [Rating may go up]


_Why must I always start new stories when I have others to finish?!_

 _Yeah, so again I have no idea what this is. I wanted older teacher!Toudou and student!Arakita and since there was none I decided to try it out myself. It's not as raunchy as I had planned in my head, but it'll do._

 _This is only meant to be a 2 or 3 part thing, so expect time lapses._

 _Also a warning for possible OOC-ness (idk it's just a warning?)_

 _Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

It was the first day of the new school year and Arakita was already hating everyone. It was a pretty unfair thought to have considering he was new to the town and didn't even know anyone yet, but that's how he felt.

The morning had started off ok, despite the whole 'waking up' thing, but once he was dressed and headed towards the school that's when he felt the angst kick in. It was hard enough for him to make friends with his type of personality; standoffish with a quick temper, but he knew being a third year at a new school would only make the task more difficult. As he was making his way up the steep slope leading up to the school gates, he seriously considered not trying at all. _'What's the point? It's my last year anyways, and besides, I couldn't care less what these people think about me.'_

It was with these thoughts that Arakita looked up to see a flash of color pass by. They were going so fast that it was hard to make out many details, but the two bikers appeared to be heading to the school as well. He watched as they sped their way through the gates and headed towards what he figured was the gymnasium building. Their speed was impressive and he idly thought about the prospect of joining a sports team himself. His arm had healed well enough, but he didn't think baseball would be in the cards for him. _'Biking huh?'_ Before he could dwell anymore on the thought, he heard the faint ring of the warning bell, and begrudgingly quickened his pace. He wouldn't care about being late to his first day of classes, but he sure as hell knew his mother would.

Once inside the building he looked around for his locker and realized his shoe was untied. As he was fiddling with one of his laces he saw two faculty members enter the building and make their way through the now less crowded hallway.

"Jinpachi, I swear you get faster every day. It makes sense considering you keep yourself in such great shape."

The flirtatious undertone in the man's words were hard to ignore. He wasn't exactly unattractive, but there was something about him that just didn't sit well with Arakita, and the way he was trying to sweet talk his co-worker was kind of irritating.

The shorter male was not impressed. "Shinkai, you know I take my cycling very seriously. I've been the king of these mountains for years and there is no way I'd ever slack off and let someone else claim my title."

"Well then, what _will_ you let someone else claim, hm?"

Arakita for sure thought the next answer would result in a slap, and to be honest he was kind of hoping for one, but instead the other just walked away with a shake of his head. Arakita hadn't gotten the chance to see the other male's face, but he couldn't help but watch his figure as he practically sauntered down the rest of the hall way. _'Damn.'_

The Shinkai fellow picked up on Arakita's staring and approached him with a somber look. "You're going be late to class if you don't get a move on it." Giving him a quick once over, he asked "Are you new here?"

And so it began. "Yeah I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Ah, so that explains why I've never seen your face around here before. The name's Shinkai, I'm one of the gym coaches here."

Arakita just nodded in response.

"So do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"Uh," Arakita had not even given his schedule a look, so the offer was surprisingly needed.

"Um, yeah I guess. I have first period Cooking."

Shinkai let out a low whistle. "Well you are in luck! That just so happens to be my friend Toudou-san's class. He's a swell guy and one hell of a cook. There's certainly nothing that guy can't do." He mumbled the last part more to himself than to Arakita, but the words instantly clicked.

"Are you talking about the guy you were hitting on a few minutes ago?"

Shinkai leveled him with a hard glare.

"Toudou-san and I have been friends for years, so that's just how we are. Meddling in the lives of teacher's is none of your business."

Arakita wanted to tell him it wouldn't be his damn business if he hadn't acted out in a public hallway where anyone with eyes could see, but telling by the cold glare he was given, he decided against it…for now.

Shinkai was quick to bring back his wide smile and clapped a hand roughly on Arakita's shoulder. "You go straight down this hallway and it's the last door to your left." Then in a more quiet voice, "You were watching so intensely one would think you'd remember that."

Now it was Arakita's turn to glare, which he did with no effort at all. He then jerked his body away from the coach altogether and made his way down the hallway in search of this 'amazing' Toudou-san.

 **~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

The cooking room consisted of six small kitchenette areas and six long tables instead of desks. _'Well this sucks.'_

Arakita quickly scanned the tables and was only able to find a seat in the one directly located in front of the teacher's work area. Just his luck.

He made his way over to the table and plopped himself down, completely uncaring about the only other person in the area. The kid had his head face down on the table, and if his breathing was anything to go by Arakita determined he was most likely asleep. ' _Fine by me. The less talking the better_.'

If only he had known he had just jinxed himself.

"Alright everyone today is the first day of the new school year so let's make sure we get off to a great start!"

Annoying was more the word for it, that being the first thought to pop into Arakita's head after hearing his teacher's voice. He grimaced and looked to find the source when his eyes fell upon one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Given the situation earlier Arakita had already determined his body to be a ten, but now seeing his face he had quickly determined him to be a solid twenty. With those dark violet eyes, smooth pale skin, and that silky shoulder-length hair, Arakita couldn't take his eyes off him. Toudou seemed to sense this because he glanced in Arakita's direction and gave a small smirk before turning around and making his way to the front counter.

Arakita could _feel_ the redness on his face, and glared at the table in front of him to avoid any further eye contact. ' _Damn it!_ '

How could he look so stupid! As if he had never seen an attractive guy in his life!

Just as he was continuing to berate himself for his almost embarrassing reaction, a loud thud resonated throughout the classroom. He quickly looked up to notice it had come from across the table where Toudou had hit the sleeping student with a rolled up newspaper. "Manami Sangaku what have I told you about sleeping in my class! Three years is long enough to learn, and we will not have a repeat of last year!"

The kid by the name of Manami slowly lifted his head from the table and stared at the teacher above him, taking a moment to process the situation he was in. You could almost hear the cogs turning and then lock into place when the boy instantly perked up and gave the teacher a bright, dopey smile. "I'm sorry Toudou-sensei it won't happen again. I'm looking forward to being in your class again this year." Toudou only huffed and turned to look at the class, but not before giving one more quick glance to Arakita.

' _Did he just…'_

"Ok class, today's assignment is simple and to the point. Being that there are both old and new students this year I would like to see where each of your skills lie, in order to ensure you get the help in the areas you all need most." He then gestured towards the kitchenettes on the opposite side of the room. "Each kitchen is labeled the same number as your table. There you will share the area with your fellow table mates and you each will create a dish to present to me by the end of class. You have 60 minutes. Begin!"

' _What the hell?!'_

Why on earth did his counselor sign him up for this shit? He had no idea how to cook!

Seeing as all the other students were already making their ways to their kitchens, Arakita decided he might as well go stand there. Roughly scraping his chair against the floor, he stood up and walked over to Kitchen #3. Manami was right behind him and began removing random items from the refrigerator as he was humming an annoyingly upbeat tune.

"I think I'll make a nice fresh omelette for today. What about you? Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Manami Sangaku, nice to meet you."

"Yeah I gathered that from earlier." Manami gave him a sheepish smile and continued with his preparations. "So what's your name?"

"Arakita Yasutomo."

"Ah, you must be new right?"

' _How the hell does everybody know?!'_

"Yeah."

"Well then, welcome to Hakone! I hope you like it here." And with that Manami's head was once again submerged in their shared fridge, removing all sorts of ingredients and setting them aside on one of the counter tops.

Arakita watched him for a bit, unsure of where to begin himself, when he noticed Toudou going around and checking on the progress of each kitchen. Arakita made his way over to the fridge and grabbed the first item he saw just as Toudou had reached their area. Completely ignoring the happy child cooking eggs, Toudou rounded on Arakita and gave him a skeptical look.

"And just what exactly do you intend to make with a slice of cheese Arakita?"

Never one to give in to intimidation, Arakita directly answered, "Macaroni and cheese of course."

Toudou stared for a moment, revealing that same unimpressed look he had given Shinkai in the hallway earlier. "I'm looking forward to it."

' _Wait?'_

"How did you know my name?"

Toudou turned and gave him a look as if the answer was the most obvious thing ever. "You're one of my students aren't you? I make sure I know all of my students personally by name."

Arakita stared at him, trying to find some underlying sarcasm or criticism in his tone, but could find none. Toodou held his gaze in those few minutes of searching, and then turned and walked away.

As Arakita watched him leave to the next kitchen he grit his teeth and slammed the piece of cheese on the counter top next to him. _'Damn it! I don't even know how to make macaroni and cheese!'_

This was going to be a long hour.

 **~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

Arakita was the only student left. Turns out you can burn any piece of food, even something as simple as macaroni and cheese.

Toudou watched as Arakita scraped the bottom of his cooking pot, all the while grumbling to himself about how stupid it was to cook and how it was all the 'damn cheeses fault.' He actually found the sight kind of adorable and let out a small laugh. Arakita's eyes jerked up in the direction of the offending noise and felt his stomach flip when he noticed it was coming from none other than Toudou himself.

"I'm glad my failure amuses you. What happened to the whole 'caring teacher' act?"

Toudou brushed off his words with a light wave of his hand. "I do care about all my students. Why do you think I'm still here watching you clean up your mess?"

Arakita was not convinced, but again he could detect no lie, so he decided to ignore him and continued with his task.

Toudou soon began making himself useful and cleaning up areas around the room. Arakita observed his movements from his spot behind the sink, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the teachers smooth and graceful steps. He tried to shake his thoughts and began to scrub the pot even harder, taking out his 17 year old hormonal rage on the poor inanimate object.

Toudou must have sensed his aggression because he turned and raised a concerned brow.

"Are you doing alright over there?"

"Yeah. It's just this damn…pot…won't…get fuckin…clean!"

"Language Arakita!"

"Ahh! Alright, alright! Sorry grandpa, sheesh."

If he knew the high pitched consequences of his actions, he would have taken them back in an instant. Tououd went on and on about how he was not old at all, but how that was no way to talk to your teacher and elders, although he himself was not an elder, but how it was still highly inappropriate, and _blah blah blah_.

"How old are you anyways?"

Arakita had hoped his question sounded indifferent. It wasn't exactly like he cared or anything, but with the teacher's stunning looks he had to admit he was a bit curious.

"If you must know I am 25."

Wow that was young for a teacher.

' _Only about eight years… Wait, what the fuck?!'_

"Still sounds pretty old to me."

"Well considering you're just a kid I'm not at all surprised."

"Hey! I'm 17 ya know, which means only one more year till I'm an adult."

Arakita didn't mean to sound so defensive, but the teacher's mocking tone had pissed him off.

Toudou huffed in response. "Being an adult is about more than just your age. After all, it's only a number."

Arakita stopped. He had never thought of age like that before and the realization was both thrilling and a bit daunting. Either way he didn't want to think of it now.

He ignored Toudou's presence for the rest of his clean up and then hurried his way to his next class without even so much as a goodbye. Being around him made Arakita all sorts of aggravated and confused and he seriously wondered how he was going to put up with him for an entire year!

He was so busy fuming about the beautiful annoyance that was Toudou Jinpachi that he hadn't even processed that his second class of the day was gym.

 **~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

Arakita didn't bother to look at Shinkai as he entered the gymnasium. He figured he already knew what was to come.

"You're late Yasutomo."

His appearance remained friendly, but Arakita could hear the slight question in his voice.

"Yeah I got caught up talking to Toudou-sensei after class."

Ok so it was a half-lie. He did actually talk to the teacher, but he didn't want to mention it was because of his atrocious cooking skills, not because Toudou actually requested his company or anything.

Shinkai slowly nodded at the response and turned his back to face the rest of the students.

"Just don't make this a regular thing, ok? Now hurry up and change and meet us out on the track in 5."

Arakita waited for Shinkai and the other students to exit the building before making his way towards the locker room and changing into his gym clothes. He didn't mind being alone in the large gymnasium, nor did he mind being late. Don't get him wrong, he loved athletic activities and the like. They were a way for him to let out his anger without getting into (too much) trouble. Sports were meant to be rough and dirty, and he found the recklessness of it all to be exhilarating. But still, getting the chance to interact with Toudou alone was kind of nice in its own way. Granted from he gathered in one class, the guy was a loud ball of arrogance, but there was something about him that didn't bother Arakita the way most people do.

Looking at the clock on the wall Arakita growled and pushed such stupid thoughts out of his head. He hoped some fresh air would calm him down, but with the thought of a certain red-headed teacher he had a feeling his temper was only about to get worse.

 **~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

The next month and a half consisted of the same agenda.

Staying late in Toudou's class to clean up whatever atomic mess he had managed to make within a sixty minute time period, and then being late to gym where Shinkai had decided Arakita's tardiness would best be punished by rigorous physical activities. Such as doing an extra five laps on the track, or an extra set of sit ups; the list was never ending. Arakita didn't mind though. He secretly enjoyed the one-on-one conversations with the cooking teacher, and even though they would always end up getting in some sort of petty argument it was never anything over the line and they would resume their daily squabble the next day. As for Shinkai, Arakita honestly found the gym teacher's jealousy amusing and such a waste of time. Did he seriously think that he, a high school kid, was actually a threat to him? The thought was laughable! Although he did appreciate the extra exercise and even considered it a way for him to relieve his pent up stress, so he let Shinkai think what he wanted.

Either way, he had grown accustomed to his new routine, until one day when he was given the option to change it.

"Arakita I swear your cooking gets worse by the day."

"Well you're the damn teacher here so whose fault is that?!"

"How many times must I remind you about your language!"

Arakita growled and threw the sponge he had been cleaning with on the ground.

"I hate this class so damn much! Who the hell needs to learn how to cook nowadays anyway! That's what microwaves were invented for."

Toudou was unfazed by the student's outburst and merely picked up the sponge to throw it lightly in Arakita's face.

"Cooking is a very important skill for one to have. If you were mature enough you'd understand that."

Arakita threw the abused sponge into the sink and dried off his face with the back of his arm. He was frustrated with the whole thing and Toudou sensed his struggle.

"Look I don't like to see any of my students fail. What kind of teacher would that make me? If you'd like I can give you private cooking lessons at my place starting this weekend, at least until you're able to make a few simple dishes. What do you say?"

Arakita gave the teacher a quizzical look. It sounded a bit like a trap, but he was curious about the others home life. Granted he didn't know if he'd be able to go an entire afternoon without losing his temper around this guy, but he figured he could always leave if things go too annoying.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

Toudou smiled. "Then it's a date!"

* * *

 **A/N:** [I figured Shinkai would call Toudou something formal in front of students and such, hence the whole 'Toudou-san' thing].

Also I mentioned this will be a 2 or 3 part story, so I am not sure when I will be updating next. Writer's block is a terrible thing.

Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
